<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let Your Heart Rule Your Head Tonight by RushingHeadlong</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29037564">Let Your Heart Rule Your Head Tonight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RushingHeadlong/pseuds/RushingHeadlong'>RushingHeadlong</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love Never Would Have Happened Quite This Way [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Queen (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Brian May Band era, Choking, Dom!Brian, Friends With Benefits, Light Masochism, M/M, Mild Painplay, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Non-Romantic Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:01:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29037564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RushingHeadlong/pseuds/RushingHeadlong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jamie joins the Brian May Band he assumes that Brian will recognize him from their encounter twenty years earlier - but that isn’t the case. Luckily, once Jamie fills him in, they both realize that they’re more than eager to pick things up right where they left off all those years ago.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brian May/Jamie Moses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love Never Would Have Happened Quite This Way [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let Your Heart Rule Your Head Tonight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Got a request for a follow-up set during the Brian May Band era, so that’s exactly what this is!</p><p>The smut features more explicit choking and breathplay than in the previous story. Brian and Jamie discuss some things beforehand but the kink is probably still under-negotiated, so please read with caution if that will bother you.</p><p>Title is, of course, from the Brian May song of (roughly) the same name.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jamie has toured with so many different bands, played with so many artists and in so many unique situations, that he likes to think that he’s a pretty unflappable sort of guy - but nothing in his years of experience has quite prepared him for working with a band where he’s slept with the lead singer and guitarist.</p><p>Well. “Slept with” is a bit of a strong term. “Had an illicit tryst in a public toilet at the TopPop soundstage” is more accurate, but he’s not sure that that accuracy makes him feel any better about the situation he’s found himself in.</p><p>He should have declined the audition when Spike first brought it to his attention, but he didn’t. Jamie couldn’t pass up the chance to play with Queen’s own Brian May, and he thought - or maybe just hoped - that if Brian remembered their little hookup two decades earlier he would say something about it.</p><p>But Brian <em>hasn’t</em> said anything, and the more Jamie thinks about it the more he’s sure that Brian doesn’t recognize Jamie at all.</p><p>And really, why would he? Even if Brian remembers Merlin - and that’s certainly a big <em>if</em> - they didn’t exactly trade names while trading orgasms. Jamie can only match his memories of that encounter to Brian because Queen made it big in a way that Merlin never even got close to. Jamie can’t blame Brian for not recognizing him after all this time, but it feels dishonest not to fill him in on their shared background all the same. Jamie thinks that they’re becoming friends now, but it’s a friendship that feels disingenuous when Brian doesn’t even remember that they’ve met before.</p><p>Jamie knows that he has to say something, so he picks a moment when the two of them are alone at the end of rehearsal to finally bring it up.</p><p>“Hey, Brian, got a question for you,” he says casually, though his heart is already starting to hammer in his chest.</p><p>Brian glances up from his guitar and smiles at Jamie. “Well, I might have an answer,” he jokes. “What is it?”</p><p>“I don’t suppose you’d remember a band called Merlin?”</p><p>“Merlin?” Brian frowns for a moment as he tries to place the name, but then his eyes widen in surprise as it comes back to him. “That’s a band I haven’t heard about in a while. Why are you-?”</p><p>He cuts off abruptly as the pieces fall into place and a look of pained realization crosses his face.</p><p>Jamie swallows roughly and forces out an answer to the unfinished question. “I used to play with them.”</p><p>“I don’t suppose you were the bassist or keyboard player?” Brian asks in a slightly strangled voice.</p><p>Jamie winces and says, “I was the guitarist.”</p><p>“Yeah, now that you’ve said it, I can see that.” Brian sighs and shakes his head, and offers Jamie a rueful smile. “Well, damn. I can’t believe I didn’t recognize you on my own.”</p><p>“It’s not like you got my name at the time,” Jamie points out. “And I do look just a <em>bit</em> different after twenty years.”</p><p>“And without the collar and leather catsuit,” Brian adds. The comment clearly slips out without him thinking it through because Brian immediately blushes in embarrassment.</p><p>Jamie can feel a face starting to flush across his face too. He’d be lying if he said that he hadn’t thought about that hookup with Brian once or twice or a few dozen times over the years, but he doesn’t want Brian to think that that’s why he brought this up.</p><p>“Brian, you know, I didn’t tell you this because I was angling for anything,” Jamie says. “It didn’t feel right to keep this from you, but I’m not trying to push you into anything here either.”</p><p>Brian exhales slowly and meets Jamie’s eyes with a steady gaze. “And what if I wouldn’t mind you pushing for something?”</p><p>Jamie hadn’t expected the conversation to take this turn… but he’s not opposed to what Brian is suggesting. He could probably think of a dozen reasons why this is a bad idea but it’s not like their original hookup was a stellar example of rational thought, and Jamie is pretty sure that if he passes on this opportunity now he’ll only kick himself for it later.</p><p>So he smirks a little at Brian and says, “Oh I can do that… unless <em>you</em> want to grab the reins again instead.”</p><p>Brian’s eyes darken slightly and Jamie’s smirk broadens at the sight.</p><p>“Is that how you want this to go, then?” Brian murmurs.</p><p>“I’m not picky,” Jamie tells him honestly. “But if you’re asking if I want a repeat of last time… Well,” he shrugs, “I wouldn’t say no to that.”</p><p>Brian takes a step closer to Jamie, reaching out so his fingertips just trail across Jamie’s wrist and making Jamie shiver at the light touch. “It probably won’t be <em>exactly</em> like last time,” Brian says. “I don’t hate you now like I did back then.”</p><p>“I don’t think you really hated me back then anyway,” Jamie says.</p><p>“I wanted to hate you,” Brian admits. “We were really worried about Merlin at the time, you know.”</p><p>Jamie laughs at that. “You needn’t have been, honestly.”</p><p>“Maybe not,” Brian agrees with a faint grin. “But that’s not important now anyway.” He curls his fingers around Jamie’s wrist and squeezes gently, putting just enough of a promise of <em>more</em> into the gesture, and he asks, “Do you want to come back to my place, then?”</p><p>Jamie can feel his cock starting to stir with interest and he nods without hesitation. “Yeah. I’d love that.”<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
“We should talk about this.”</p><p>Jamie was wondering when that was going to come up. For all the spontaneity of their first hookup, Jamie knows now just how much Brian tends towards overthinking things. Still, they’ve barely gotten inside Brian’s house and this has to be a record for the shortest amount of time it’s taken Brian’s worries to surface - and that simply won’t do here.</p><p>“We can talk later,” he murmurs, as he grabs the front of Brian’s shirt and gently tugs him closer.</p><p>He makes sure to telegraph his intent clearly and moves slowly so Brian has plenty of time to pull the brakes if he wants to, but Brian doesn’t stop things and he lets Jamie lean up to kiss him without putting up any fight.</p><p>Brian’s lips are soft against his and he’s gentle as he kisses Jamie back, both of them learning each other in a way that they never really got to back in ‘74. It’s not the anger-fueled rush that they shared last time but Jamie thinks he could get used to this sort of sweetness too. And then Brian slides one hand to the small of Jamie’s back and holds him in place as he presses in closer, and there’s just enough of a hint of dominance there that Jamie can’t hold back a soft whimper.</p><p>It’s that quiet noise that makes Brian pull back from the kiss. “We <em>really</em> should talk about this,” he says again. “Make sure we’re on the same page. Talk about what we like.”</p><p>“I like it rough,” Jamie says. It’s a little blunt but if Brian wants to talk about this then Jamie isn’t going to play coy here. “If you don’t want that, that’s fine, I can roll with anything. But I wasn’t lying when I said that I’d like a repeat performance of last time, if that’s what you want too.”</p><p>“I’d like that too,” Brian says, and Jamie breathes a small sigh of relief. “But we should be safer about it than we were last time. If I had hurt you…”</p><p>“If I say “no” or “stop” I mean just that. I don’t play around with those sorts of things,” Jamie says. “And if I can’t speak, I’ll tap you three times.”</p><p>“Do you- I mean, that sounds like you want to be choked again?”</p><p>Jamie nods. “I do.” He can’t fault Brian for wanting to check in with him, especially considering that they didn’t discuss <em>anything</em> when they hooked up before, but Jamie is eager to get a move on with things and he asks, a little impatiently, “Anything else you need to know now?”</p><p>“Penetration?” Brian asks.</p><p>Jamie wasn’t expecting that, but he rolls with the question easily. “It’s been a while since I received, and if you’re as large as I remember you being-”</p><p>He reaches down and palms Brian’s cock through his trousers, and he grins as Brian inhales sharply and grinds his hips forward into his hand. “-and you <em>definitely</em> are, then maybe we should skip that for tonight.”</p><p>Brian cups Jamie’s face and kisses him again, more demanding this time as he licks into his mouth and takes his fill of him. Jamie kisses him back sloppily and keeps massaging his cock, at least until Brian grabs his hand and pins it roughly against his side as he slots his thigh between Jamie’s instead. Jamie groans lowly at the pressure against his cock, and he can feel Brian grin into the kiss.</p><p>When Brian finally pulls back from the kiss it’s only just far enough to murmur, “What about toys?” against Jamie’s lips.</p><p>Jamie is panting slightly, struggling to catch his breath and trying to manage any coherent thoughts with Brian feeling so good against him. “What?” he asks after a moment.</p><p>Brian chuckles. “We’re not in a public toilet, this time. We have options for proper bondage, or certain <em>implements</em> we can use…”</p><p>Jamie swallows roughly. “Show me,” he demands, and Brian laughs again but finally leads the way back to the bedroom.</p><p>Brian’s collection of toys and bondage gear is certainly larger than Jamie was expecting and as he starts looking through it he remarks, “Didn’t think you’d be the sort of guy to have this much stuff to use on your partners.”</p><p>“Mm, well, in my defense...” Brian presses close against Jamie’s back, rubbing his cock against his ass and grabbing Jamie’s thighs with a deliciously painful grip. “<em>Some</em> of those I like to have used on me.”</p><p>Jamie can feel his cock stir with interest at the idea of Brian tied down on his bed with a partner standing over him holding one of the floggers. “Well you’re full of surprises.”</p><p>“I suppose, but that’s not the plan for tonight, is it?” Brian kisses along the side of Jamie’s throat and Jamie arches his neck to give him better access. “What are you thinking about for <em>you</em>?”</p><p>“Since I’m assuming that you want me to blow you again, I’m thinking I’ll have an easier time doing that if I’m not restrained,” Jamie says.</p><p>“What I <em>want</em> is for you to choke on my cock again,” Brian says in a low voice, grinding up against Jamie’s ass again and making Jamie groan quietly. “But yeah, it’ll be better if you aren’t restrained for that this time.”</p><p><em>This time</em>. The promise that this isn’t going to be another one-off event makes Jamie bold and he says, “We’ll save that for round two, then.”</p><p>“I’ll hold you to that,” Brian says. “But, for now, can I make a suggestion?”</p><p>“By all means,” Jamie says. He watches as Brian reaches around him and grabs a small bundle of chains. He shakes them out to reveal two clamps dangling from the ends, and Jamie’s breath hitches as he immediately recognizes what Brian has chosen.</p><p>“I wonder if you’re still as sensitive as you were twenty years ago…” Brian murmurs in Jamie’s ear.</p><p>Jamie grins in anticipation and says, “Why don’t you find out for yourself?”</p><p>Brian spins Jamie around and kisses him fiercely as he grabs at Jamie’s clothes, pushing his jacket off his shoulders and undoing his fly and only breaking the kiss long enough to pull his shirt over his head. Jamie moans into Brian’s mouth, more than happy to be manhandled like this, and although he manages to undo the scant few buttons that were still done up on Brian’s shirt he doesn’t manage more than that before Brian finishes stripping him and pushes roughly him down onto the bed.</p><p>Brian sheds his shirt and pops the button on his fly before climbing onto the bed and kneeling over Jamie. “Fuck, you’re still just as pretty as ever,” Brian says as he scratches his nails down Jamie’s chest. “Thought so even before today.”</p><p>“You had a hell of a way of showing it,” Jamie teases, as he arches slightly into Brian’s touch.</p><p>Brian reaches up and wraps his hand around Jamie’s throat and squeezes gently, not enough to cut off his air but enough that to make the <em>threat</em> of that happening very real. He leans down, brushing his lips over Jamie’s, and says, “Does this make it a little clearer?”</p><p>“Brian…” Jamie reaches up to grab onto Brian’s arm, not to pull him away but just to feel those muscles flex as Brian puts pressure on his throat. Jamie can feel his cock twitch with arousal as Brian squeezes a hair harder and he coughs a little and just manages to get out, “<em>Please</em>.”</p><p>“So fucking pretty,” Brian growls, and he brings their lips crashing together again.</p><p>Jamie loves being kissed like this, hot and demanding and with a hand on his neck to hold him in place as Brian takes his fill. It’s even better when Brian brings his other hand between them and suddenly pinches one of Jamie’s nipples, making Jamie moan loudly. He’s always had a sensitive chest and every touch from Brian’s clever fingers makes him flush hotter and precome bead at the tip of his cock.</p><p>Brian lets go of his throat and Jamie can’t hold back a whine of disappointment, which only makes Brian chuckle in dark amusement. “Oh don’t worry, we’ll get back to <em>that</em> soon enough,” he promises. “But for now, let’s get you ready for those clamps.”</p><p>And with that Brian leans down and licks over one of Jamie’s nipples, swirling his tongue around the bud while he keeps teasing the other with his fingers. Jamie cries out and tries to arch up into Brian’s touch, but Brian shoves him back down onto the bed and keeps up his work.</p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>,” Jamie swears as Brian bites none-too-gently at his nipple. “Fucking- Christ, <em>Brian</em>-”</p><p>He can feel Brian grinning against his chest as gives one last harsh suck to the tight bud, before switching and starting to mouth at the other . Jamie can feel his chest throbbing from Brian’s attention and he <em>knows</em> that the clamps are going to be almost unbearable - and he can’t wait for Brian to put them on him. He’s a masochist through and through, and Brian knows how to push his buttons so perfectly that he can’t even think about trying to put up a fight.</p><p>A hand on his throat, some too-rough attention on his chest, and Jamie just falls to pieces in a heartbeat. If that makes him easy, well, at least it means he’s having fun.</p><p>Brian pulls away from his chest once both his nipples are sore and aching almost as much as Jamie’s cock is. He kisses the center of Jamie’s teeth and grazes his teeth along the curve of his pec and murmurs, “Last time you didn’t want marks, but…”</p><p>It takes a moment for Jamie’s pleasure-addled brain to register what Brian is trying to ask, but he finally says, “‘s fine. As long as they’re not visible.”</p><p>That’s all the permission Brian needs to sink his teeth into the muscle of Jamie’s chest, not hard enough to break the skin but definitely enough to bruise. Jamie groans at the flash of pain and he pants and whimpers when Brian sucks at the spot, making absolutely sure that there’s going to be a mark left behind. And while Jamie is distracted by what Brian is doing with his mouth, Brian closes the first clamp over Jamie’s left nipple.</p><p>Jamie shouts and nearly jackknifes off the bed at the sudden burst of pain, the sensation so sharp that for a split-second Jamie honestly thinks he could come from this alone. He’s right on that edge, his cock pulsing against his belly, and it feels like <em>any</em> touch from Brian might be enough to push him over the brink. But Brian chooses that moment to pull away entirely, even climbing off to the side so no part of him is touching Jamie at all.</p><p>“<em>Ohh</em>,” Jamie groans. “Oh, <em>god</em>, you <em>bastard</em>-”</p><p>Brian grins down at him, wide and wicked, the points of his canines making his expression look absolutely devilish in the low light of the bedroom. He loops his finger under the chain and pulls it up off Jamie’s chest, leaving the second clamp dangling between them, and Jamie moans lowly as Brian jostles the chain and makes it pull at the clamp already on his nipple.</p><p>“One down,” he tells Jamie. “One left to go.”</p><p>Jamie inhales sharply but he’s eager despite (or maybe because of) the pain, and when Brian doesn’t immediately attach the other clamp he says, “Do it, <em>please</em>.”</p><p>He doesn’t know if Brian was waiting for that permission before continuing, but Jamie loses nothing by begging and the words have barely left his mouth before Brian latches the clamp onto his other nipple.</p><p>The burst of pain is expected but no less overwhelming, especially with how much attention Brian paid to his chest beforehand. It steals Jamie’s breath away and leaves him moaning brokenly and dragging his face against the bed as the pain slowly settles into a dull but persistent ache.</p><p>Brian gives the chain a small tug, making Jamie groan as the clamps pull at his chest. “Yeah, you like that, don’t you?” Brian says as he keeps toying with the clamps. “You fucking <em>love</em> the pain. Love being hurt…” He brings his hand up to Jamie’s throat while still holding onto the chain, and Jamie’s cry as the clamps are pulled painfully upwards is cut off as Brian chokes him again. “...and fucking <em>love</em> being choked too.”</p><p>“<em>Please</em>,” Jamie begs.</p><p>“Please, what?” Brian pushes up underneath Jamie’s jaw, forcing his head back and cutting off his air even further.</p><p>“Touch me,” Jamie just barely manages to get out.</p><p>“What do you think I’ve been doing so far?” Brian asks. “In fact…” He abruptly lets go of Jamie, leaving him gasping and coughing as Brian climbs off the bed and starts pushing down his trousers. “I think it’s about time you start returning the favor.”</p><p>Jamie remembers what Brian said about wanting to see him choke on his cock, and he moans eagerly in anticipation. He starts to move off the bed as well but Brian immediately shoves him back down.</p><p>“Want you like this,” he says as he pulls at Jamie’s shoulder and moves him so his head is leaning over the edge of the bed, exposing the long line of his throat and leaving his mouth at the same level as Brian’s now-freed cock.</p><p><em>Fuck</em>. Jamie can feel his cock throb at just the <em>thought</em> of how good it’s going to feel to have Brian’s cock down his throat like this. He opens his mouth wide and sticks out his tongue, whining up at Brian as the older man strokes his cock <em>just</em> out of Jamie’s reach.</p><p>Brian chuckles at the sight that Jamie makes. “You know, I was going to ask if you were alright with this plan,” he says as he slides his hand down Jamie’s chest, making Jamie gasp as he jostles the chain again. “But I think you’re already making that pretty fucking clear.”</p><p>He steps closer and taps the head of his cock against Jamie’s lips. “Hands on my thighs, and don’t fucking let go,” he growls, and once Jamie has quickly complied he thrusts forward and starts feeding Jamie his cock.</p><p>Jamie likes to think that he’s better at sucking cock now than he was at 19, but Brian is still large and despite Jamie’s best attempts to stay open and relaxed he still chokes the first time Brian tries to push his cock deeper into his throat.</p><p>“You can take it,” Brian murmurs, scratching his nails along Jamie’s chest as he pushes in a little bit further. “I know you can fucking take it.”</p><p>Jamie gags and gurgles around the hard length that’s starting to block his airway and when Brian finally pulls back he coughs, spit drooling out of his mouth and down his face. Brian only gives him a second to catch his breath before he’s pushing back in, harder this time, not stopping when his cock hits the back of Jamie’s throat and forcing himself deeper even as Jamie chokes around him.</p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>, you feel so fucking good,” Brian groans.</p><p>He brings his hand up to Jamie’s throat, and the gentle pressure while his cock is stuffed deep in Jamie’s throat feels even more obscene than the outright choking did earlier - though, Jamie is certainly still choking on Brian’s length, especially when he pushes it in deeper, his balls hitting Jamie’s face as he bottoms out completely.</p><p>Jamie’s throat spasms and he can’t breathe at all, and when Brian pulls back out he gags and gasps. His face is soaked from his own drool, and spittle flies from the corner of his mouth as Brian starts fucking into him, more shallowly now but no less rough. With one hand still on Jamie’s throat and the other cradling his skull Jamie couldn’t move away even if he wanted to - but Jamie <em>doesn’t</em> want to move away.</p><p>He loves being taken roughly and choked and <em>used</em> like this while his own pleasure goes ignored. He loves when Brian starts playing with the chain again and he loves the sharp bursts of pain across his chest from the clamps. And when Brian finally pulls out of his mouth completely, Jamie gasps and struggles to catch his breath but he still tries to crane his neck up to take Brian back into his mouth.</p><p>“Easy, just breathe for a second,” Brian tells him, sliding his hand down his belly again. “Don’t want you passing out on me here.”</p><p>Jamie thinks he wouldn’t mind being choked on Brian’s cock for so long that he does lose consciousness, but he has just enough brainpower left to know that the time to bring that up was before they started this, not now in the middle of things.</p><p>And then all rational thought is driven from his mind as Brian reaches down and <em>finally</em> touches Jamie’s cock. Jamie moans and digs his fingers into Brian’s thighs, holding onto him desperately as Brian strokes him slowly, twisting his hand around the head and teasing at the slit with one nail.</p><p>“Yeah, that’s what you wanted, isn’t it?” Brian says.</p><p>Jamie groans wordlessly, and Brian suddenly jerks <em>hard</em> on the chain. Jamie shouts as the clamps pull painfully at his nipples again, and the only thing that stops him from coming then and there is Brian’s quick-thinking in squeezing tightly around the base of his cock.</p><p>“I <em>said</em>, isn’t this what you wanted?” Brian repeats as Jamie squirms and groans beneath him.</p><p>“<em>Yes</em>,” Jamie moans. “Yes, yes, god, <em>please</em>-”</p><p>The rest of his begging is lost in another shout as Brian leans further over him and takes Jamie’s cock into his mouth. His tongue is warm and wet and <em>so good</em> as he swirls it around the head of Jamie’s cock, and if Brian didn’t still have his fingers wrapped tightly around the base Jamie knows that he would be falling over that edge that he’s been hovering at for what feels like forever now.</p><p>Jamie moans, tears pricking at the corner of his eyes, as he feels like he’s driven half out of his mind with pleasure as Brian’s clever tongue teases along his cock. The only thing that could make this better would be having Brian’s cock in his mouth again as well. He can’t quite reach that, though, so he instead settles on craning his neck up and mouthing at Brian’s balls.</p><p>Brian pulls off his cock with a low groan. “Fuck, you can’t even go two fucking minutes without something in your mouth, can you?”</p><p>Jamie just moans and keeps licking at Brian’s balls before sucking one into his mouth. He’d rather be getting choked again but this is good too, especially when Brian bites at his hip and starts sucking a bruise into the skin there as he fiddles with the clamps again. The pain is <em>always</em> good and it only ratchets Jamie’s pleasure up even more.</p><p>And then, without warning, Brian suddenly removes the clamps. Jamie shouts as the blood rushes back to his sore nipples, and the pain is only amplified even further when Brian starts rolling the sensitive buds between his fingers. Jamie can feel his orgasm building as every nerve in his body is overwhelmed with pained-pleasure, and then Brian sucks the head of his cock between his lips again and he finally falls over that edge with a loud cry.</p><p>Brian grabs onto Jamie’s hips to hold him still as he keeps sucking him off through his orgasm. Whether intentionally or not his fingers dig into the fresh hickey on Jamie’s hip, and the low throb of pain only increases that rush of pleasure as he spills into Brian’s mouth and shakes underneath him.</p><p>Jamie is still panting and riding the high of his orgasm as Brian pulls away, but he doesn’t get a chance to catch his breath. Brian pries his mouth wide open and feeds him his cock again, thrusting in deep and fucking into Jamie’s throat as Jamie immediately gags and chokes underneath him.</p><p>“Fuck, so good, so fucking good,” Brian groans in praise as he chases his own orgasm. Jamie can only gurgle wordlessly around his cock, and when Brian finally comes with a low moan he holds Jamie roughly in place as he spills deep down his throat, choking Jamie with his length and letting his spasming throat work him through his orgasm.</p><p>He pulls out carefully and Jamie rolls on his side and coughs, drool pooling from his mouth as he heaves and gasps. Jamie is <em>wrecked</em> but it feels so good, especially when Brian gently rubs at his back and helps him move fully back onto the bed.</p><p>“You alright?” Brian asks, in a much softer voice than the growl he had just been using. Jamie coughs again but nods, and Brian continues, “Okay. Just stay here for a moment, I’ll be right back.”</p><p>It’s not like Jamie is in any shape to get up and leave so he just gives Brian a thumbs up in response, and he grins faintly at Brian’s quiet answering laughter.</p><p>Jamie relaxes into Brian’s bed with a tired but contented sigh as he basks in his afterglow. If he’d known that Brian would still be up for sex as hot as <em>that</em> he would’ve filled him in on their past tryst long before now. He thinks back to their earlier vague comments about a “round two” and “next time” and idly wonders if they’re really going to do this again, or if this will end up being another one-off burst of passion that doesn’t get repeated for another twenty years.</p><p>He certainly <em>hopes</em> that they do this again, but there’ll be plenty of time to talk about that later.</p><p>He hears Brian return and cracks open an eye as he sits down on the edge of the bed next to him. “I got you a glass of water, if you want to sit up,” Brian says. “And a washcloth to clean up your face, and some lotion for your chest.”</p><p>All of that does sound perfect so Jamie pushes himself upright with a faint groan and says, “Thanks. This definitely beats getting cleaned up in a public toilet.”</p><p>He motions for Brian to hand him the washcloth, and he quickly cleans up his face as Brian dabs a bit of lotion on his sore nipples. Brian takes the washcloth from him as he hands him the glass of water, and Jamie laughs softly as he takes it. “You don’t have to mother me, you know. You were rough, but I <em>am</em> alright.”</p><p>“I know, but since I <em>did</em> play a role in getting you to this point, the least I can do is help you recover afterwards,” Brian tells him. “And, speaking of recovering… Do you want to spend the night?”</p><p>Jamie wasn’t expecting Brian to ask him <em>that</em>, of all things. The question worries him a little and he chooses his words carefully as he says, “Brian… You know, this was fun, but I don’t know that I want to turn this into anything serious…”</p><p>“That’s good, because neither do I,” Brian says easily. “But it <em>is</em> late and it’ll take you a while to get home, so I don’t mind you staying with me tonight instead. Or you can take the guest room, if you’d feel more comfortable in there.”</p><p>Jamie considers that for a moment, but he is comfortable right where he is so he finally says, “I’ll stay here with you, if you really don’t mind.”</p><p>“I really don’t,” Brian assures him, and that settles that.</p><p>The two of them climb underneath the covers and settle down. There’s a bit of awkwardness between them now, as they both try to figure out the boundaries for this new situation. Somehow being choked by Brian felt easier than lying here in the dark next to him now does, and it’s only a few minutes before Jamie sighs and asks, “What the hell are we doing here?”</p><p>Brian rolls over to face him. “I don’t know,” he admits. “I had fun tonight, and I just didn’t want to be cold to you after that.”</p><p>“You’ll be mean to me in bed but not afterwards, is that it?” Jamie jokes slightly.</p><p>“Exactly,” Brian says, and even through the dark Jamie can see his smile. “And look, Jamie… I don’t know where the hell this is going. But I know I’d like to do this again, if you want that as well.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Jamie says quietly. “I think I do want that too.”</p><p>There’s more they’ll have to talk about later but maybe, at least for now, this can really be just that simple.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>